


Tangled up

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Games, Gen, Kids, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: “They’ll be strong together,” Dai says with confidence. Sakumo’s about to ask him how he can be so sure, to plead with him to give him some of that confidence that their boys will grow to be alright.Dai and Sakumo discuss their sons.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Tangled up

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 1 - Dads
> 
> Sorry this is 50 or so minutes late for day one! Christmas is a busy time haha
> 
> If you're curious, [this is the game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiNl-EL6vfk) that Sakumo has them playing.

Sakumo does it on a whim. Kakashi had arrived home, exasperated, with Gai on his heels and requesting challenges. It’s become a familiar sight recently and, despite knowing his son’s dislike of the attention, he can’t say he minds. Complain though he may, Sakumo sees enough of himself as a child in his son to know that someone like Gai can only be good for him in the end.

Kakashi had been throwing out refusals as they walked into the yard where Sakumo was hanging out laundry. He was about to give in just to get Gai to go away when an idea had struck Sakumo, prompting him to interfere.

“I have an idea for a challenge for the both of you,” he said, watching as Kakashi’s body language shifted ever so slightly. He’s not sure how long he’ll remain a figure of respect in his son’s eyes, but he hopes that it lasts just a bit longer. As for now, Kakashi is eager for any bit of training and wisdom that he’s willing to pass down (though he may try his best to hide it.)

So Sakumo had gone into the house and returned to the yard with two lengths of rope. He tied Kakashi’s wrists together with one and looped the other one through before tying Gai’s wrists together as well. 

“See if you can untangle yourselves. You are not to use any sort of jutsu. You cannot untie the ropes or cut them in any way. No breaking them by strength either,” he adds, looking at Gai who is already flexing his little arms so that the rope pulls taught. “There’s a way to get out of this without altering the ropes. Go on and get started.”

He watches for awhile, amused as Kakashi refuses to move at first, staring hard at the point where the ropes overlap. Sakumo can’t help but quirk a smile. He knows all too well the perils of being a child prodigy. When presented with a problem that should be simple and therefore must have a simple solution, it’s very easy to begin thinking around in circles which leads to frustration.

This is mostly a simple team building exercise that may prove to be a bit beyond their age level, but if they’re old enough to be training to kill, Sakumo thinks bitterly, he can give them some time to mess around with a rope puzzle.

Gai is clearly willing to let Kakashi take the lead on thinking things out, but isn’t able to wait much longer before squirming and jumping to action. “Kakashi! Let’s move around and see if we can untie ourselves!”

Kakashi sighs in defeat. “Alright.”

Sakumo leaves them to it and heads into the house, promising them some fresh watermelon for their efforts if they can figure it out. He’s in the kitchen cutting it and watching them through the window, amused at how things are going. Eventually, they somehow end up with Gai on his back between Kakashi’s feet. When he stands they’re wrapped around each other in a hug and to Sakumo’s surprise, he hears Kakashi laugh a little at something that Gai mumbles to him.

Something in his chest twists but he doesn’t get long to dwell on it before a booming voice announces Dai’s arrival.

“There you are, Gai! What’s all this?”

Sakumo watches as Gai launches into a rapid fire explanation of their current challenge. They’ve managed to get back into their starting position and his wild gestures are making the ropes flail around between them.

“I see,” Dai nods. “This is a worthy challenge indeed! Tell me, Kakashi, is your father home?”

Kakashi nods and Sakumo calls out a hello and an invitation into the house from the window. When Dai gets inside, he returns the greeting and walks over to the counter near the window to help plate the watermelon slices that Sakumo is cutting.

“That was a good idea of yours, Sakumo,” he says in a low voice. It’s the quietest Sakumo has ever heard him. “Thank you.”

There’s a gravity to his tone that speaks volumes. Sakumo, the father of a unique son himself carefully reads between the lines to reply. “There’s no need to thank me,” he says, equally as quiet. “Kakashi definitely needs this sort of challenge as well.”

Dai hums thoughtfully. “My boy cares for yours very much,” he says in the same tone. And something in Sakumo’s chest twists again. 

From watching their interactions and from hearing Kakashi’s complaints about Gai and his incessant pestering, he’s often wondered if Gai’s challenges, while clearly a true effort to get stronger, aren’t also a way to deal with a crush that he doesn’t exactly know how to express yet. He’s thought the same for Kakashi and his refusals and inclination towards isolation.

Training to be ninja will not be easy and throwing feelings on top of it all is something that often leads to disaster. It’s also sadly unavoidable, it seems.

“I believe the feeling’s mutual,” he says with the same tone, one that’s trying for casual but carrying more meaning than is being said. Something in Dai’s posture eases when he hears it.

“They’ll be strong together,” Dai says with confidence. Sakumo’s about to ask him how he can be so sure, to plead with him to give him some of that confidence that their boys will grow to be alright, to look out for each other, but he doesn’t get the chance.

The atmosphere in the yard explodes with a sudden burst of excited yells. Sakumo looks out to find the two of them untangled. Gai’s fists are still tied, but raised triumphantly in the air. “Wonderful! As to be expected from my rival!” He cries before tackling Kakashi to the ground in a hug. Sakumo notices that Kakashi’s protests are mostly for show as he quickly hugs Gai back in the guise of rolling them over to escape the embrace.

Beside him, Dai’s laughing. He claps a hand on Sakumo’s shoulder and, displaying an insight that he hides behind his boisterous personality, says, “I know it can be difficult not to, but try not to worry. These two have a bond that will not be broken!”

The confidence is still strong in his voice and his eyes look into Sakumo’s own with firm reassurance and Sakumo allows himself a small, private moment to believe him before picking up the trays of watermelon and following Dai out to the yard to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so, so quickly. I apologize for any errors. If you see any, feel free to point them out!
> 
> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
